onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
King Xavier's Castle
King Xavier's Castle Status: Currently Existing Owner: King Xavier Only Appearance: The Thing You Love Most King Xavier's Castle is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the sixteenth episode of Season 2. Plot 'Before First Curse' In an unnamed kingdom, King Xavier rules as monarch while his son, Prince Henry, awaits to be married. When a northern princess, Eva, comes for a visit, they show her around the castle. Cora, a miller's daughter, arrives with a wagon bearing bags of flour. As she carries some into the castle for delivery, Eva passes by and deliberately trips her. With flour spilled everywhere, Cora berates the princess as a foolish child while King Xavier forces her to apologize to Eva, which she does grudgingly. That night, Cora sneaks into a castle party with a stolen gown, where the eligible ladies vie to be Prince Henry's future wife. She earns a dance with the prince, though King Xavier cuts in. He looks down on her endeavor to be higher class when she is just a miller's daughter, but Cora asserts she can spin straw into gold and could have made the kingdom rich. In disbelief over her claims, King Xavier publicly announces that Cora will prove her ability by spinning a roomful of straw into gold and marry the prince, but if not, she'll be executed. Caught in a dilemma, Cora gains an ally in Rumplestiltskin, a wizard who wants her firstborn daughter in exchange for helping her. She asks to learn how to spin gold, and he trains her to focus on anger to draw out magic. The next day, before an audience, she spins gold and accepts Prince Henry's marriage proposal. While trying on her wedding gown, Cora meets with Rumplestiltskin and reconsiders her future is to be with him rather than be a royal. They plan to run away together, but before that, Rumplestiltskin teaches Cora how to rip out a heart since she wishes to take out King Xavier's. From talking with the king, Cora realizes love is a liability that will keep her from obtaining power. She then takes out her own heart and breaks things off with Rumplestiltskin. Several months later, Cora gives birth to a girl, Regina. Before the royal court, she proclaims her daughter will be queen one day. Inhabitants *Cora *King Xavier *Prince Henry *Regina Visitors *Princess Eva *Rumplestiltskin Trivia Production Notes= *The computer-generated set used for King Xavier's castle is recycled from the computer-generated imagery model for The King's castle in "The Price of Gold". This can be seen from the archways and the balcony outside, which have a very similar design. It is recycled again for the digital set of the Maritime Castle in "Ariel", where the archways and the balcony have the same design as Xavier's castle, except for the different colors. The stairs also have a very similar design. The model is used again for the Camelot Castle courtyard in "The Price", "Siege Perilous", and "The Bear King", which can be seen from the archways and the railing on top of them.